Marcado por la traición
by Affy black
Summary: Porque para Sirius hay cosas que merecen la muerte, y él ha hecho varias de ellas. Contiene una pequeña dosis de Sirius/Lily.


**Titulo:** Marcado por la traición.

**Diclaimer: **Sirius Black no me pertenece legalmente, pero su corazón es mío ;) (broma)

**Summary: **Porque para Sirius hay cosas que merecen la muerte, y él ha hecho varias de ellas.

**Nota:** Dios sabe que amo los Lily/James (y creo que uds también lo saben) pero adoro con todo mi corazón a Sirius Black y escribir de él me fascina, así que hoy decidí torturarlo con ésta pequeña idea que surgió en mi mente. Hay Sirius/Lily un poco más que implicito, así que espero que a quienes les guste la pareja éste fic satisfaga sus expectativas (porque es la primera vez que escribo de ellos) y a quienes no, que al menos le den una oportunidad.

Una cosa más, las frases o dialogos en_ cursivas_ son recuerdos de Sirius.

* * *

><p>"<em>Nunca, pero nunca enserio, traiciones a tus amigos, eso sí es estar bien jodido"<em>

Para Sirius la amistad verdadera era una de las cosas más importantes en el mundo, sobre todo para alguien como él, que no tenía mucho más en la vida que sus amigos. Si su asquerosa familia iba a darle la espalda al menos le quedaban Cornamenta, Lunático y Colagusano, que siempre iban a estar para él así como él para ellos. O eso solía creer.

Sin embargo Sirius es alguien contradictorio y problemático.

"_-Eres tan complicado como una chica en su periodo, Canuto._

_-Oh cierra la boca, Cornamenta. Desearías que fuera una chica, ¿No? Yo sé que te gusto, anda ven y bésame_

_-Degenerado"_

Como regla general Sirius se regía por sus impulsos sin usar demasiado la cabeza. Cosa que sinceramente le ocasionaba más problemas que triunfos, pero a él le daba igual. Después de todo tenía una puta suerte para salir ileso de ellos, que debería ser ilegal. Sin embargo había ocasiones en las que cuando se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho simplemente ya no podía echarse para atrás, y cuando esto involucraba traición a alguno de sus amigos, él mismo se deseaba la muerte.

"_¡Eh, Quejicus! Si de verdad quieres saber que hacemos fuera del colegio aparécete esta noche en el Sauce Boxeador, lánzale una piedra al nudo y veamos si eres tan valiente."_

Remus era el chico más noble que Sirius hubiera conocido nunca. Incapaz de hacer daño a alguien por simple diversión, reacio a romper las reglas pero con cierto espíritu aventurero que hacía que sus amigos le quisieran con locura y le tuvieran un gran respeto. Remus era un amigo de verdad, de esos que no te juzgan y se preocupan por ti. Pero como Sirius no podía tener algo así de puro en su vida se encargó de hacer que Remus cambiara. Por su culpa el noble chico que había conocido se había vuelto desconfiado y temeroso de todos los peligros que su condición representaba. Se había convertido en un licántropo que se atormentaba noche y día por el "¿Qué habría pasado si James no hubiera llegado a tiempo" y el pensamiento de que era, en el fondo, un asesino listo para matar.

"_-Remus, por favor. Sólo escúchame._

_-Piérdete, Sirius."_

Traición fue la palabra que marcó la vida del joven Black desde su inició hasta su final. Fue él quien empezó con el círculo traicionando a su sangre y a todo lo que significaba pertenecer a la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. A sus amigos en más de una ocasión, a pesar de que eran ellos lo más importante en su vida, Sirius no podía evitar ser quien era. Ser un rebelde potro que intenta ser libre de toda atadura.

Aunque a veces esas ataduras estuvieran más marcadas que nunca.

"_-Creo que te quiero, Lily. El problema es que mi mejor amigo también lo hace._

_-No entiendo que quieres, Sirius._

_-Quiero que acabemos con éste juego."_

James era su mejor amigo. Su hermano. Era quien le entendía perfectamente, quien con solo una simple mirada podía leer todos sus pensamientos, a quien más trabajo podía costarle mentir, era quien le había apoyado en las altas y en las bajas, quien siempre tenía una sonrisa gamberra para él y una broma en mente. Era la única persona que le llegó a conocer de verdad, y era a quien más le dolía haber traicionado en su vida.

"_-Eres hermosa y perfecta. Pareces un sueño._

_-Solo bésame, Sirius._

_-Será un placer, Lily Evans. _

_-Sirius._

_-¿Si?_

_-¿Se ha hecho el sueño realidad?_

_-… Sí. Y no te imaginas de qué forma."_

Lily era divina. Lily era mágica. Lily era pureza. Lily era cada cosa buena que había en Sirius. Lily era el amor.

Jamás volvió a sentirse cómo se sintió con ella porque jamás volvió a intentarlo. Porque el sabor de sus labios, la calidez de su abrazo y la dulzura de su voz eran incomparables y nunca nadie más podría estar a su altura. Lily era la única que el algún momento le hizo creer que tenía sentimientos y que estos ardían con pasión por ella.

Pero Lily también era dolor y ruptura. Era miedo y traición y eran los ojos decepcionados de James. Lily era lo que más temía y a la vez lo que más anhelaba. Lily era todo y nada al mismo tiempo.

"_-Esto se ha acabado, Sirius. Quiero a James._

_-Y yo también. Y además te quiero a ti. Esto nunca se va a acabar, preciosa._

_-¿Has dicho que me quieres?_

_-¿Ha sido suficiente decirlo para que me creas?_

_-Se ha terminado. Adiós Sirius._

_-¡Lily! ¿De verdad vas a hacer feliz a mi mejor amigo? ¿Podrás hacerlo sentir completo cada noche y que te conviertas, también, en su sueño hecho realidad?_

_-Lo amo y voy a ser su esposa. Por favor déjalo ya, lo nuestro fue un gran error._

_-Entonces buena suerte, nena."_

Y Lily amaba a James y siempre lo había hecho. Y cómo salvavidas para negar sus sentimientos había estado Sirius. Y la traición iba a marcar la vida de ambos para siempre, aunque ella cambiara su apellido a Potter y aunque él ejerciera de padrino en una feliz boda.

"_Para proteger a Harry habrá que tener más cuidado en quien confiamos. No creo que sea buena idea contarle todo a Remus"_

Los tiempos duros requerían dos cosas: medidas desesperadas y desconfianza total. Aunque fuera con tus mejores amigos. Lamentablemente para Sirius esa fue otra de las muchas cosas que hizo mal

"_El guardián va a ser Colagusano. Es un plan perfecto, nadie lo sospechará."_

Y al final estaba Peter. Siempre el último y siempre el menos importante. Excepto esa noche, cuando Peter lo fue todo. Y a pesar de que había sido él quien entregó a su mejor amigo, el amor de su vida y su hijo a Lord Voldemort, fue Sirius quien sintió la traición en cada parte de su ser. Quien la vivió en carne propia y quien deseó poder acabar con Pettigrew de una forma que no quedara nada de él.

"_Esta es su celda, señor Black, espero que le guste porque va a pasar aquí largo tiempo. A menos que deseé morir antes."_

Y ahora era él nuevamente el traidor. Y en Azkaban sólo le quedaba algo de que sobrevivir, los recuerdos. Y la sed de venganza.

"_Avada Kedavra"_

Y finalmente, asesinado por su misma sangre, otra vez victima de la traición, Sirius murió. Y aunque creyera que era la muerte lo que llevaba mereciendo una y otra vez en su vida, cuando por fin la vio venir, y entendió que dejaba a su ahijado desprotegido y a Peter Pettigrew con vida, deseó poder librarse de ella cómo se había librado de muchas otras cosas en el pasado simplemente para terminar todos y cada uno de los asuntos que le quedaban pendientes en el mundo de los vivos.

Pero cómo de la muerte no se escapa, Sirius tuvo su final. Un final que según él, tenía bien merecido, pero que aun así seguía sin ser fácil de asimilar ni para él ni para nadie. Pero al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que prono iba a reencontrarse con James, su mejor amigo y con Lily, la única mujer que fue capaz de amar algún día.

Y eso era una recompensa a fin de cuentas.

* * *

><p>The End.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado. La muerte de Sirius fue horrible, pero me gusta creer que él, de alguna forma u otra, la estaba esperando para reunirse con James y Lily por fin! :) Wu!

Un beso.

Affy.


End file.
